


One Less Zero

by Kalloway



Category: Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laharl's army is getting stronger. Laharl might be pleased by this.





	One Less Zero

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC, May 12 - Monster hospital (Metric)

Laharl supposed that he should have sent Etna or Flonne to take care of this, but he liked being hands-on about some things. One of them was where all of his HL was going. Weapons and other equipment were one thing, though Laharl was sure everyone could spend more time trying to steal things as well, but the ever-present hospital bills were another. 

Already prepared to argue over the charges when he asked for the tab for his entire army, Laharl was pleasantly surprised. That was easily one less zero than usual, despite going after a fairly large mob of zombies. For a brief second, Laharl felt a weird, warm feeling deep inside, but he dismissed it as indigestion. He couldn't be pleased with his motley force of demons and monsters, could he? 

Well, they were still eating into his funds, anyway. 

He'd send Etna to do this next time.


End file.
